Le violoncelliste
by Seiryu san
Summary: Draco Malfoy, jeune écrivain et journaliste d'une vingtaine d'année à la recherche d'inspiration pour percer dans le métier, se promène le soir dans les rues de Londres… lorsqu'il il entend la mélodie d'un violoncelle…
1. Du coeur de mon coeur

**Titre :** Le violoncelliste - chapitre 01/04

**Auteur :** Seiryû

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Couples :** HGHP, DMHP, RWHG

**Genre :** hétéro, un peu yaoi, slash, AU, romance (pas trop fleur bleue quand même !)

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne cherche pas à me faire de l'argent avec cette fic, ce n'est que par pur plaisir que j'écris ! Et le poème ne m'appartient pas non plus, je vous donnerai le nom du poète dans le dernier chapitre (pour éviter de gâcher la suite de la fic).

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, jeune écrivain d'une vingtaine d'année, à la recherche d'inspiration pour percer dans le métier, se promène dans les rues de Londres… quand il entend la mélodie d'un violoncelle…

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à lire mes fics/m'ajouter à leurs favoris malgré ma grande absence ! Vous êtes chou ! Puis merci à FausbourgV pour avoir la patience de lire et d'apporter quelques corrections pour cette fic ! L'idée m'est venue quand j'ai lu un poème que vous découvrirez un peu plus tard dans la fic ! Fic écrite avec les Partitas de Jean Sébastien Bach (vous allez comprendre pourquoi dans quelques lignes !) en musique de fond… Maintenant, place à la fic…

* * *

**Le violoncelliste**

**Chapitre 1****er****: « Du cœur de mon cœur»**

* * *

Comme tous les jeudis soir, Draco Malfoy se promenait dans les rues sombres et désertes de Londres. En flânant le long des boulevards, il regardait les passants, essayant de s'imaginer leurs vies…

Draco Malfoy était un écrivain, essayant de se faire un nom dans le monde élitiste de la littérature. Pour l'instant, il n'était seulement qu'un petit écrivain, publiant ses maigres nouvelles et ses poèmes ordinaires dans le journal local…

Ce soir-là, il était encore sorti errer dans Londres, à la recherche de l'Inspiration. En quête d'émotions nouvelles, chaque soir, il dévisageait les gens, essayant de comprendre leur histoire, savoir ce à quoi ils pensaient, où ils se rendaient…Il était curieux de nature, et lorsqu'il s'adonnait à ce « jeu », certains passants lui procuraient une joie immense, d'autres une crainte instinctive. Le blond avait le désir fou d'éprouver des sensations différentes chaque soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la sensation qu'il attendait depuis toujours, celle qui lui ouvrirait les portes de la poésie, la voie vers la perfection du poème parfait.

Et ce soir encore, il avait décidé de partir courtiser les Muses. Il sentait que Londres, ainsi que tous ses habitants, toutes ses âmes qui défilaient jours et nuits dans les rues, était différente. Il savait que cette nuit-là, la ville avait décidé de lui réserver quelque chose de nouveau.

Draco s'imaginait souvent des tas de scénarios de toutes les sortes pour égayer sa vie, et améliorer son art. Il rêvait du danger, de l'insolite, il rêvait de quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Ce soir, il se promenait au hasard, sans objectif particulier, et ne manqua pas de s'égarer dans le dédale des rues noires et lugubres, entrecoupées de squares sans un brin d'herbe et désertés depuis bien longtemps déjà, longeant des immeubles et des demeures plus délabrés les uns que les autres.

Une mélodie se mêla aux bruits de la nuit. Du violoncelle semblait-il… Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco ne se rendit pas compte qu'il poursuivait la mélodie, qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle, qu'elle le guidait jusqu'à son origine. Quelques instants plus tard, il passa devant un petit pub ridicule, coincé entre deux immeubles imposants. On remarquait sa présence uniquement grâce à la lumière intérieure qui s'étalait sur le trottoir obscur. L'enseigne du pub indiquait « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

Le dégoût que lui procura la lecture de l'enseigne fut renforcé lorsqu'il vit l'homme appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Cet homme portait un chapeau pointu, en piteux état, duquel s'échappaient quelques cheveux roux, et une longue cape noire accrochée aux épaules descendait jusque par terre. Ses vêtements, quant à eux, semblaient être des loques grises et brunes, quasiment en lambeaux. Le silence qui régnait laissait la mélodie du violoncelle emplir la moindre parcelle d'air…

L'homme porta la cigarette qu'il tenait de sa main droite à sa bouche, recracha un mince filet de fumée, puis s'adressa au jeune homme qui le dévisageait depuis un certain temps déjà.

« Vous voulez que je vous prépare une table, monsieur ? »

L'étrange personnage posté devant la porte n'oublia pas de retirer son chapeau pour montrer sa servilité, sa tignasse rousse lui tombant sur les épaules.

« Ron Weasley, serveur dans ce pub, à votre service, monsieur. »

Draco Malfoy hésita un court instant, pour finalement faire quelques pas afin de franchir la porte de l'antre…

La mélodie s'amplifia. Dès qu'il entra, il fut submergé par elle…

Ron Weasley, ayant fini d'écraser sa cigarette, le mena à une table assez reculée, mais avec une vue prenante sur la scène… Scène très sobre sur laquelle se tenait, assis sur une chaise noire, un jeune violoncelliste concentré sur son morceau… les yeux dans le vague…

Il était éclairé par deux lampes électriques faisant office de simples projecteurs. Mais ces lampes semblaient bien inutiles tant le jeune homme illuminait l'ensemble de la pièce par sa simple présence et le timbre de son violoncelle.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, personne ne parlait, tout le monde écoutait. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient subjuguées par la mélodie que produisait ce splendide instrument…

Assis à sa table, Draco Malfoy contemplait le violoncelliste.

Lui, le petit écrivain, ne trouvait déjà plus les mots pour le décrire… Ses cheveux noirs de jais, en bataille, rebelles, comme le morceau qu'il jouait, certainement une œuvre de Paganini ou de Sarasate, où chaque croche résonnait follement, où chaque temps devenait de plus en plus rapide et mouvementé, pour finalement ralentir et s'arrêter, pour repartir de plus belle avec toute la fougue qu'il leur fallait…

Le jeune violoncelliste avait la bouche entrouverte, comme à l'unisson avec son instrument. Le son ne s'échappait plus seulement du violoncelle, mais de toutes les parcelles du corps du jeune homme.

Une jeune femme brune s'avança vers la table où se trouvait Draco, et lui demanda s'il désirait consommer quelque chose. Elle réitéra sa question trois fois, temps qu'il avait fallu à Draco pour se libérer de l'emprise du violoncelle pour finalement accorder un regard à la jeune femme à la tignasse brune et aux yeux marron, qui affichait un air exaspéré. Il commanda un thé à la menthe.

La jeune femme revint quelques instants plus tard, et elle arbora son plus bel air énervé quand elle vit le blond complètement absorbé par le violoncelliste, et qu'il ne la remercia même pas, qu'il ne lui accordait même pas un regard… « _Tous les mêmes ces hommes ! _» grogna-t-elle, repartant servir d'autres clients quelques tables plus loin.

Le violoncelliste entama un morceau plus lent, plus touchant. C'était l'une des _Partitas_ de Johann Sebastian Bach… Cette musique, originellement pour violon, était encore plus merveilleuse jouée par un violoncelle. Et pas par n'importe quel violoncelliste, plus particulièrement par ce jeune homme… Ce jeune homme magnifique, assis sur une chaise noire et miteuse, en plein milieu de la scène, sous l'œil admiratif et l'air adorateur de Draco Malfoy…

Quelques instants plus tard, les dernières notes résonnaient encore dans la salle, lorsque la voix tonitruante du gérant du bar fit sortir le blondinet de sa rêverie :

« Et sur ces derniers morceaux de violoncelle, magnifiquement interprétés par monsieur Harry Potter, je vous annonce, mesdames et messieurs, que l'on ferme dans cinq minutes ! Merci d'être venu et à très bientôt ! »

Draco se leva, regarda la scène une dernière fois, mais le dénommé Harry Potter venait de la quitter à l'instant. Le rideau rouge continuait de se balancer légèrement…

Le blond n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment de bien-être. Il ne regretterait jamais d'être sorti se promener dans cet endroit de Londres ce soir… Harry Potter – car tel était son nom, et Draco était heureux de le connaître – était un virtuose de la musique. S'il devait concourir contre Apollon, il ne finirait pas écorché comme le satyre phrygien Marsyas. Il était certain que le dieu grec perdrait, le violoncelliste le surpassait largement…

Draco Malfoy sentait son âme d'écrivain renaître, refaire surface… Il avait mis la main sur sa muse, il avait trouvé son inspiration, sa raison d'écrire…

Et cette raison s'appelait Harry Potter…

Il quitta le bar et repartit dans ses rêveries nocturnes. Rêveries désormais hantées par le visage, le nom et le son du violoncelle du dénommé Harry Potter… Ce nom résonnait dans l'esprit du blond, avec le souvenir de la douce mélodie du violoncelle…

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme brune passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la loge d'Harry Potter…

« Je peux entrer ?

- Ah, Hermione ! Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de moi ce soir ?

- Tu joues toujours aussi merveilleusement bien, mon amour ! »

La brunette s'installa tranquillement sur les genoux d'Harry, alors que ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras et lui déposait un baiser dans le cou.

« C'était vraiment bizarre, ce soir. J'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me fixait du regard, on aurait dit qu'il me transperçait littéralement. Tu sais si nous avons eu de nouveaux spectateurs ?

- Et bien, il y avait bien ce jeune homme blond, plutôt mignon ! Mais tu es dix mille fois mieux que lui, ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur !

- Hum… Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux là, Mione ?

- Pas du tout ! Ah, sinon, pour continuer dans ce sens, Ron m'a encore fait du rentre-dedans…

- Non mais il va arrêter lui ? J'espère que tu ne rentres pas dans son jeu !

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Jamais l'idée de te tromper ne me viendrait à l'esprit ! Donc pour revenir à notre mystérieux inconnu, toujours est-il que c'était la première fois que je le voyais au pub. Il doit être journaliste ou bien écrivain à mon avis… Mais quel stupide personnage ! Quand il m'a commandé son thé, c'était à peine s'il me voyait. Et quand je lui ai apporté sa boisson, ç'aurait pu être n'importe quoi, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué ! Je n'ai même pas eu un seul merci ! C'est pour dire !

- Ah, tu n'as pas réussi à lui taper dans l'œil ?

- Arrête un peu, veux-tu ? Il semblait réellement absorbé par quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un à mon avis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois, il y a un certain nombre de jolies filles qui viennent chaque soir, toujours les mêmes. Mais il y en a quelques-unes qui sont vraiment mignonnes !

- Ce n'est pas d'elles dont je te parle ! Et arrête de dire que tu les trouves mignonnes !

- Je te taquine, Mione !

- Ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles qu'il regardait, Harry, c'était toi !

- … Moi ? Tu dois te tromper !

- Tu étais bel et bien le centre de son attention, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, même si tu refuses d'y croire ! Tu sais, ce genre d'homme, ça existe ! Ils ne sont pas tous attirés par des filles !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Il a le droit de me regarder, non ? De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un spectateur d'un soir…

- Je l'espère bien… je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne mon bien-aimé ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tendrement, la brunette ayant vraiment peur de perdre celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. Harry ne croyait qu'à moitié à l'histoire de la jeune fille, mais il pensait tout de même que ce pourrait être une histoire intéressante… Il attendait la suite des évènements avec impatience…

De retour chez lui, Draco s'était assis à son bureau. Une lampe halogène était allumée, projetant une auréole de lumière sur cette feuille blanche qu'il sortait tous les soirs dans l'espoir d'écrire ne serait-ce que quelques mots…

Ce soir encore, il l'avait sortie, son stylo plume à encre noire posé à sa droite, souhaitant enfin pouvoir noircir cette feuille tristement immaculée…

Il retira le capuchon argenté, le reposa à sa droite, prit le stylo en main, et l'approcha du papier… Plusieurs mots en sortirent pour se déposer sur la feuille vierge. Le noir donna naissance à quatre lignes, quatre vers comptant vingt quatre mots.

Ayant terminé pour ce soir, il referma le stylo plume et laissa la feuille, légèrement noircie, sur le bureau, à la vue de tous…

En s'approchant de la feuille, on pouvait y lire ces quelques mots :

_« Du cœur de mon cœur me parvient_

_Un son plaintif et clair qui vibre_

_Comme le cri du violoncelle_

_Et elle meurt en douce mélodie. »_

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

**Petites notes de fin de chapitre :**

Si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour "aérer" les fics sur , je veux bien son aide ! J'ai tenté de faire en sorte de laisser des sauts de ligne entre les différents petits paragraphes pour essayer de rendre la lecture plus sympathique, mais ce n'est pas du tout passé lors de l'enregistrement du fichier word ! Help please ?

Me revoilà, après un long temps d'absence (manque de motivation, études qui ont pris le dessus, etc.). Étant en période de décision estudiantine et professionnelle (on croise les doigts !), la publication de cette fic sera sans doute irrégulière (mais tout est déjà écrit dans les grandes lignes, donc elle aura une fin, c'est certain !).

Un grand merci à Fausbourg V, ma fidèle bêta de toujours, pour ses conseils et corrections !

#début de propagande des _Partitas_#

Youtube est votre ami pour avoir un aperçu de ce que sont ces _Partitas_. Et si un jour vous avez l'occasion d'écouter la _Partita II_ de Jean-Sébastien Bach (surtout la _Chaconne_, le dernier mouvement de la _Partita II_) jouée par un violoncelle, gardez cet instant gravé dans votre mémoire à tout jamais, c'est vraiment un pur bonheur !

#fin de propagande des Partitas#

Je ne donne pas tout de suite le nom du poète, ni le poème en entier, car ça gâcherait la suite… (Pour ceux qui le connaissent, merci de garder le secret jusqu'à la fin s'il vous plaît !) Promis, après le dernier chapitre, je ferai un petit texte explicatif sur le poète et remettrai le poème en entier et avec la version originale !

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? (les critiques bonnes ET mauvaises sont les bienvenues si elles sont constructives !)

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !

(Ah, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire pour ce chapitre un petit topo sur les compositeurs cités (Paganini, Sarasate et Bach), alors soit je le ferai dans le prochain chapitre, soit en annexe de cette fic, avec le poème)


	2. Mais le chagrin tourne la clef

**Titre :** Le violoncelliste - chapitre 02/04

**Auteur :** Seiryû

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Couples :** HGHP, DMHP, RWHG

**Genre :** hétéro, un peu yaoi, slash, AU, romance (pas trop fleur bleue quand même !)

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne cherche pas à me faire de l'argent avec cette fic, ce n'est que par pur plaisir que j'écris ! Et le poème ne m'appartient pas non plus, je vous donnerai le nom du poète dans le dernier chapitre (pour éviter de gâcher la suite de la fic).

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoy, jeune écrivain d'une vingtaine d'année, à la recherche d'inspiration pour percer dans le métier, se promène dans les rues de Londres… quand il entend la mélodie d'un violoncelle…

* * *

******Le violoncelliste**

**Chapitre 2****ème****: « Mais le chagrin tourne la clef »**

* * *

Draco Malefoy avait l'habitude d'arpenter les rues de Londres de nuit. Elles lui semblaient constamment différentes lorsqu'elles n'étaient éclairées que par la lune et les étoiles. Habituellement, ses déambulations nocturnes étaient pour lui aussi revigorantes qu'inspirantes.

Depuis le soir de sa rencontre enivrante avec le violoncelliste, il avait pris un peu plus de goût à faire des promenades diurnes. L'envie d'écrire lui revenait petit à petit. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs idées d'articles et de scripts de nouvelles qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Et comme si cela lui avait tout à coup porté chance, il avait été contacté, dès le lendemain de cette incroyable rencontre, par le rédacteur en chef de sa section du journal. Cet appel faisait de lui l'auteur d'une petite chronique d'humeur. Ce privilège lui permettait de publier approximativement trois cent mots dans le quotidien. Certes, c'était bien peu par rapport à ses ambitions nouvelles, mais comme il souhaitait depuis un moment déjà qu'on lui donne une chronique particulière dont il pourrait décider du sujet, il n'allait quand même pas cracher sur l'offre. Depuis une vingtaine de jours étaient donc publiées dans _The Evening Londoner_ une courte chronique en fin de journal. Et, chose étonnante, elles avaient toutes pour sujet un certain musicien brun…

oOo

Cela faisait une vingtaine de soirs que Draco Malfoy se rendait dans ce pub miteux pour écouter la douce mélodie du violoncelle. Et vingt fois, il partait juste à la fin du morceau en se disant que oui, la prochaine fois, il irait parler au violoncelliste. Son hésitation à chaque fin de représentation passait inaperçue… sauf pour deux personnes… la première étant le serveur à la chevelure de feu, la deuxième étant la compagne du jeune musicien… Mais ce soir, il devait l'approcher. En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, il reçut un appel téléphonique de son rédacteur en chef lui commandant une interview-portrait d'un londonien quelconque, afin de renforcer la section consacrée aux pages locales. Draco avait pris conscience que son travail pouvait être prétexte à une tentative d'approche envers le violoncelliste.

oOo

Dans la loge d'Harry Potter…

« Non mais ça se voit que c'est toi qui l'intéresse ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la place des yeux ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Il a bien le droit de me regarder, non ? On ne va pas se mettre à refuser des spectateurs juste parce que mademoiselle ne supporte pas qu'une des personnes de la salle pose ses yeux plus de deux secondes sur moi ! Non mais je rêve ! »

Harry émit un léger rire sarcastique avant de reprendre la parole.

« Écoute Hermione, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que tu m'en parle de cet homme. T'as un problème avec ça ? Je te signale qu'à chaque fois que je joue, toute la salle a les yeux rivés sur moi – ce qui, soi-dit en passant, est tout à fait normal lorsqu'on vient écouter un artiste – et jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as jamais dit quoique ce soit, ni fait d'annonce en disant « Ne regardez jamais Harry Potter plus de deux secondes sous peine d'exclusion de ce pub ». Ou alors je me trompe peut-être ?

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Mais tu verrais la façon dont il te regarde ! On dirait un amoureux transi !

- Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi tu me prends la tête avec ce type, Hermione ? Je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit !

- Je ne compte pas te « prendre la tête » comme tu dis, je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! Tu fais semblant de ne pas le voir, mais inconsciemment, depuis quelques jours, tu joues différemment de ton instrument…

- Mon œil oui ! Tu t'inquiètes pour _toi _! Tu te dis que ce serait bien si je restais avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Et là, pas de bol, une personne se met en travers de ton beau rêve, et qui plus est, c'est un garçon… quelqu'un que je ne connais ni de nom, ni de vue, ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et on peut continuer longtemps comme ça… Et ça t'énerve parce que, d'un, s'il s'immisce entre nous, je ne serai plus avec toi et de deux, ton joli petit rêve d'une vie qui se finirait en « ils vécurent heureux et j'en passe des meilleures » se verrait brisé et le retour à la réalité serait très dur pour toi… Je me trompe ?

- Mais…

- J'en ai marre Hermione ! Marre de n'être que ton faire-valoir ! Tu es intelligente et tu le sais. Pour garder ton esprit actif tu as besoin de me pousser toujours plus loin, tu as besoin que je te prouve ma valeur… Mais je sais ce que je vaux ! Je connais mes compétences, mes défauts, mes qualités, et si tu ne veux pas les voir, il y en a d'autres qui le feront très bien ! Si tu es si fière d'avoir un musicien que tu qualifies de « fantastique » mais que tu ne supportes pas qu'on le regarde autrement, alors vas t'en trouver un autre pour remplir le rôle de la chose qu'on montre au public et qu'on embrasse après chaque représentation en pensant « faites que ça dure encore longtemps ! ». Je ne veux plus jouer pour toi. Je ne veux plus que tu joues avec moi. Tout ça c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus te voir…

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire Harry…

- Comme toujours, c'est encore moi qui n'ai rien compris ! Tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre ? Tu penses que sans toi je ne suis rien ? Tu crois vraiment que tout va bien de mon côté ? Tu crois que je n'en ai pas marre que, depuis près de deux semaines déjà, tous les soirs tu me gaves en me sortant ton discours empli de jalousie ? Je ne sais pas si tu saisis ce qui est en train de se passer… Plus tu m'en parles, plus je me demande qui il est, plus j'ai envie de le rencontrer, et surtout, plus je me demande pourquoi je suis avec toi si tu considères que cet homme représente un danger pour toi… S'il est un danger pour toi, si tu penses que tu ne fais pas le poids par rapport à lui, c'est qu'au final, je n'ai rien à perdre en te laissant et tout à gagner en faisant sa connaissance ? Écoute Hermione, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de faire une pause, j'en ai marre de ta présence à mes côtés, marre d'être constamment jugé par toi, marre de tes crises de jalousie…

- Excuse-moi Har…

- Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses, tu peux les garder. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à parler de ce type ! Ça ne servirait à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Sors d'ici maintenant. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…

- Harry, s'il te plaît !

- SORS D'ICI ! »

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, gifla Harry de toutes ses forces. Puis elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir en claquant bruyamment la porte. Elle bouscula deux individus dans le couloir, mais ne leur prêta pas attention…

oOo

Quelques instants plus tôt dans la salle…

« Pardonnez cette indiscrétion, monsieur, mais j'ai observé votre comportement discret envers ce jeune violoncelliste. Souhaitez-vous le rencontrer ? Cela est possible vous savez… »

L'intervention du serveur roux fit sortir Draco de sa simili-transe. Il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur et le reconnut. C'était l'homme qui l'avait accueilli le premier soir, ainsi que tous les soirs suivants.

Draco Malfoy le considéra un long moment, pour finalement rétorquer :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il m'intéresserait de le rencontrer ?

- Aha ! J'ai donc deviné juste ! Enfin, cela fait cinq minutes que monsieur Potter a quitté la scène et vous restez les yeux rivés dessus depuis ! Ce n'est vraiment pas difficile de le remarquer. Même un aveugle se rendrait compte qu'il vous attire !

- Mais pas du tout !

- À d'autres… »

Le rouquin lui lança un clin d'œil. Les joues du blond s'empourprèrent soudainement. Le serveur s'en aperçut et réitéra sa proposition…

« Alors, ça vous dirait de rencontrer ce violoncelliste ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Vous voulez le rencontrer ?

- …Et bien… C'est-à-dire… Maintenant ?

- Ben évidemment ! Il n'est pas très demandé vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre rendez-vous !

- Bon, alors… C'est d'accord…

- Ça s'est vu tout de suite.

- De quoi ?

- Que vous étiez intéressé. »

Ron Weasley afficha un large sourire et invita le jeune homme blond à se lever et à le suivre vers les loges situées à gauche de la scène…

Draco se surprit à trouver le chemin long. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un dédale sans fin. _« Ce doit être la peur de le rencontrer en chair et en os qui me donne l'impression de parcourir un labyrinthe »_, pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or repensait aux paroles du serveur et un petit sourire leva un coin de ses lèvres… Parfois, les autres personnes nous montrent ce que nous savons au plus profond de nous-mêmes mais que nous ne voulons pas admettre. Draco était justement dans cette situation. Le franc-parler du serveur lui en avait fait prendre conscience.

Le rouquin le mena jusqu'à une simple porte de bois sur laquelle était simplement inscrit « loge d'Harry Potter ».

Soudain, une voix d'homme s'éleva plus clairement et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ron tiqua, puis s'adressa au jeune homme qui l'avait suivi jusque là :

« Ah ! Je dois vous laisser ! Désolé ! Frappez et attendez qu'il vous dise d'entrer ! »

Avant que Draco ait pu dire le moindre mot, le serveur était parti en direction d'une table où la brunette, en pleurs, s'était assise, effondrée. Il se fit la réflexion que le dédale n'était pas si labyrinthique que ça…

oOo

Dans la loge d'Harry Potter…

On frappa à la porte. Harry était bien trop énervé pour accueillir qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait ruminer sa mauvaise humeur, seul, en silence… Et réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort avec Hermione…

On frappa une seconde fois. Le brun resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes encore, mais plus vite il faisait entrer la personne, plus vite il s'en débarrasserait, et plus vite il pouvait retourner à ses pensées. Tout en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel, il se décida à répondre.

« Entrez ! »

oOo

Devant la loge d'Harry Potter…

Draco frappa à la porte.

Il avait hésité à le faire, pensant qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment, vu la façon dont la jeune fille était sortie de la loge du violoncelliste. Mais en lui-même, il savait que s'il ne rencontrait pas le jeune brun le soir même, il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de venir jusqu'à sa loge…

Toujours pas de réponse… Draco frappa à la porte une seconde fois. Il commençait à perdre espoir. Il valait mieux renoncer à le rencontrer. S'il ne répondait pas, c'est que le musicien ne voulait voir personne, et donc que les attentes du blond était vaines…

Le journaliste esquissa un demi-tour lorsque la même voix qui s'était fait entendre plus tôt retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Entrez ! »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il tendit sa longue et fine main blanche vers la poignée de la porte, l'abaissa, puis poussa la porte.

Une lumière tamisée éclairait faiblement la petite pièce. Des partitions étaient éparpillées çà et là. Quelques fleurs ornaient le grand miroir autour duquel se trouvaient épinglés ou collés divers papiers contenant des remerciements, des numéros de téléphone, des adresses, des titres de morceaux, et bien d'autres choses encore. On y trouvait également des photos d'Harry sur scène. Le regard de Draco tomba sur le jeune violoncelliste.

Ce dernier était assis dans un large fauteuil brun. Il affichait une mine contrariée qu'il tentait vainement de faire disparaître. Le blond ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme s'il prononçait des mots, mais aucun son ne sortait. Le brun lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Vous êtes ? »

Le musicien le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Draco se sentait désemparé. Il rêvait nuit et jour de rencontrer le jeune homme, et maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui, rien ne venait. Le blond faisait preuve d'une grande timidité, alors qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti cette émotion auparavant. Malgré tout, il se força à répondre à la question du brun.

« Je… euh… je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'écris pour _The Evening Londoner_ et… euh… je vais sans doute vous paraître un peu entreprenant, mais pourrais-je vous poser quelques questions ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Draco se sentait désemparé. Le violoniste le questionnait avec une telle froideur que c'en était presque effrayant.

« Eh bien, dans le but d'une interview… Pour écrire un article sur vous ! »

De son côté, Harry étudiait silencieusement la question. Le regard dans le vide, il se demandait si cela valait le coup, si une simple interview dans un journal aiderait à augmenter la fréquentation du pub, et, de ce fait, augmenterait les bénéfices. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être se faire pardonner par Hermione pour son attitude envers elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce fut en pensant à elle qu'il donna la réponse à son visiteur.

« C'est d'accord, je veux bien répondre à vos questions. »

Intérieurement, Draco explosa de joie. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de garder sa muse à portée de main.

« Bien. Pouvons-nous convenir d'une heure et d'un lieu de rendez-vous ?

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai une façon de fonctionner différente de celle de la plupart des journalistes. Je préfère d'abord rencontrer la personne que j'aimerais interviewer, sans avoir de questionnaire, pour éviter de m'imposer, vous voyez. Je n'aime pas lorsque les personnes se sentent forcées de répondre à mes questions.

- C'est une intention tout à fait louable. Il faut que je vous avoue que ça me soulage de ne pas la faire dans l'immédiat. Je suis un peu fatigué ce soir…

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, je vais m'en aller alors.

- Non, non ! Restez ! Ça n'est pas de votre faute ! J'ai été assez désagréable avec une personne qui m'est… enfin, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer. Je ne vais pas exhiber mes états d'âme devant vous…

- Mais ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout. Vous savez, parfois on arrive mieux à parler avec un inconnu plutôt qu'avec une personne proche, croyez-moi. »

Le blond voyait bien que le brun brûlait d'envie de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il sentait bien qu'il était sur le point de craquer émotionnellement.

« J'ai vraiment été très désagréable ! Je lui ai dit des choses odieuses, des choses que je regrette énormément, des choses que j'aimerais ne jamais lui avoir dites. Et le pire de tout, c'est que je l'ai faite pleurer. Et ça, je ne peux me le pardonner, voyez-vous. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, quand j'allais mal, quand j'étais déprimé, quand j'ai été trahi, elle a partagé mes joies et mes peines, et malgré tout, je lui ai dit comment je voyais les choses, et je l'ai faite pleurer. Je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'abject… »

Le blond pouvait voir les tourments intérieurs contre lesquels le violoncelliste se battait au moment où il lui parlait. Les traits de son visage les exposaient au grand jour : le regret, le remord, la colère, la tristesse. Et le pire de tous : la déception.

Draco se disait en lui-même que la personne envers qui ces sentiments étaient dirigés devait être très importante pour le brun – et elle avait bien de la chance. Mais la situation dans laquelle le musicien se trouvait – celle du désespoir – saurait être profitable pour le journaliste. Ce dernier avait envie de prendre le brun dans ses bras. Il pensa esquisser un mouvement dans sa direction. Mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, Harry se ressaisit.

« Voyez-vous, monsieur Malfoy, il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse faire lorsque je suis dans un état d'instabilité émotionnelle, comme à présent. Je ne peux que jouer de mon instrument. Rien que cela… Ça me rassure… Et ça me calme. Alors, si vous permettez… »

Le brun descendit de son fauteuil mordoré, puis ouvrit délicatement l'écrin pourpre pour en sortir son violoncelle. Il sortit la pique à la bonne longueur, tendit son archet, s'assit au bord de son fauteuil, puis coinça l'instrument entre ses jambes. Il leva son archet au-dessus des cordes, et se mit à jouer.

La musique qui émanait de son instrument était semblable à une lamentation. Dans cet air, le remord et la tristesse jouaient le thème principal. Le timbre du violoncelle ressemblait à une voix humaine. Une voix qui semblait demander pardon. La complainte remplissait toute la pièce. Quand il allait vers le grave, le sol vibrait. La vibration remontait jusqu'au plus profond du corps de Draco. Le brun jouait d'une façon si particulière que l'on aurait pu croire que l'instrument se substituait à l'âme de son maître et faisait ressortir les sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui. La mélodie établissait un lien entre le musicien et l'écrivain, entre l'émetteur et le récepteur.

Le blond était sous l'emprise de la mélodie. Il se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir à la droite du violoncelliste. Il écouta la musique encore quelques instants, puis s'approcha encore plus près du musicien jusqu'à l'entourer de ses bras. Le brun sursauta légèrement mais ses doigts continuaient de parcourir la touche comme s'il n'en était rien. Un petit quelque chose changea dans la mélodie. Le blond approcha ses lèvres de la joue du musicien. Il y déposa un faible baiser. Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du brun. Ce dernier frissonna, lâcha son archet pour entourer de ses bras le blond et répondre à son baiser.

La porte s'ouvrit…

oOo

Quelques instants plus tôt, dans la grande salle du pub…

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le rouquin venait de rejoindre la brune en pleurs. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais il n'aimait pas voir Hermione dans cet état.

« C'est Harry… Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ! Il m'a dit des choses horribles ! Oh, Ron, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai l'impression d'être en train de le perdre sans pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher ça !

- Attends, attends, attends… Que s'est-il passé ? Comment ça « il ne veut plus te voir » ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'un client – tu sais, le blond – je lui ai dit qu'il était attiré par lui ! Je lui ai dit de faire attention à lui, de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans une histoire qui n'aboutirait à rien de bon. Pour lui comme pour moi ! Et il n'a rien voulu entendre ! Il m'a dit qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire, que je ne pensais qu'à moi, que je voulais une fin heureuse pour nous deux mais que cette fin n'est qu'un rêve, que dans la réalité, ça n'existe pas, qu'on ne peut pas vivre heureux pour toujours… Je ne sais plus que faire Ron, parce que c'est lui que j'aime !

- Quel client ?

- Mais le blond ! Celui qui vient depuis quelques jours déjà. Tu sais, celui qui s'assied toujours à la même table, qui commande toujours la même chose, qui le regarde toujours de la même façon, qui hésite toujours à chaque fin de représentation…

- Ah, lui ? Bah, Harry n'est pas si ingénu qu'il en a l'air, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne se passera rien entre eux, c'est seulement un journaliste, et si je peux te rassurer, je peux te dire que ce que cette personne recherche, ce n'est qu'un moyen d'arriver à interviewer Harry. Rien de plus. Crois-moi.

- Mais tu as vu comment il le regarde ? Ce n'est pas un regard de journaliste ça ! C'est un regard d'amoureux transi ! Il est attiré par lui ! Et si ça devenait réciproque ? Et si Harry allait ressentir ça après l'avoir rencontré ? J'ai peur Ron, j'ai vraiment peur ! Peut-être qu'Harry a raison, peut-être que je ne pense qu'à moi !

- Écoute-moi Hermione, tu aimes vraiment Harry, et ça se voit. Et lui aussi il tient à toi, sinon il aurait déjà eu plusieurs aventures avec d'autres personnes ! Tu te souviens le nombre de clientes qui ont essayé de lui faire du charme ? Et il a toujours refusé leurs avances. Pour lui, ces femmes ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville, alors un homme… Alors ne t'en fais pas, sa colère finira par passer et il s'excusera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, tu le connais ! Allez, fais-moi un sourire ! »

La main de Ron sur son visage la rassurait. Hermione sécha ses larmes et esquissa un sourire. Elle se sentait mieux. Ce que lui avait dit le rouquin lui avait redonné confiance en elle. Elle aimait Harry, c'était certain, et elle ne voulait pas que leur histoire se termine ainsi. Elle décida d'aller voir Harry, espérant que le musicien s'était calmé.

Elle quitta la table, remercia Ron d'avoir été là, et se dirigea vers les loges. Elle marqua un temps de réflexion au bout du couloir, hésitant entre vraiment aller s'excuser auprès d'Harry ou le bouder pendant quelques jours… Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, un air mélancolique parvint à ses oreilles. C'était Harry qui jouait. Elle pouvait ressentir l'immense tristesse du musicien juste en écoutant le son du violoncelle. Elle hésita encore un moment, puis décida d'opter pour l'excuse… Elle s'avança devant la loge du brun. La mélodie cessa. Elle ouvrit la porte…

« Pardonne-moi Harry, j'ai entendu la mélodie de… »

Hermione venait d'entrer dans la loge et son regard tomba sur les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient, lèvres contre lèvres. Cette étreinte lui coupa le souffle. La jeune fille resta pétrifiée, la main agrippant plus fort la poignée de la porte. Harry et Draco s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Un premier déchirement fissura le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Harry ?

- Hermione ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses !

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais penser ? »

Elle fit demi-tour, passa la porte et la claqua violemment… Harry se releva, mais c'était trop tard. La brunette était partie.

Un silence gêné flotta quelques instants dans la pièce. Harry restait les yeux rivés sur la porte fermée. Draco prit la parole le premier.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte. Je devrais aller lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Elle venait sans doute pour s'excuser, et voici comment je l'accueille… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas répondre à vos attentes, même si j'ai répondu à votre baiser. Je suis avec cette jeune femme en ce moment, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux pas rompre avec elle.

- Je comprends très bien votre situation. Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté. Je vais m'en aller pour ce soir, je reviendrai demain vous écouter. Faites-moi signe lorsque vous aurez un créneau de libre pour répondre à mon interview. Voici ma carte avec adresse, mail, et numéro de téléphone pour me contacter. Vraiment, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont vous jouez de votre instrument. Et je dois vous avouer que vous me plaisez bien. »

Draco laissa ces dernières paroles en suspens dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de la porte, pris la poignée dans sa main, et s'adressa une dernière fois au musicien…

« Au revoir monsieur Potter.

- Au revoir. »

Draco partit, laissant le brun à ses rêveries.

oOo

Harry avait parlé à Hermione avant d'aller se coucher. Elle était en colère. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en fasse pour Draco, car il n'y avait rien entre eux, que ce qu'il s'était passé n'allait pas avoir de conséquences sur leur couple, qu'il tenait à elle mais qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. La brune avait fini par lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et avait stoppé ses réflexions sur le blond. Mais au fond d'elle, elle éprouvait une certaine jalousie envers Draco. Elle voulait vraiment faire confiance à Harry, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça finirait par détruire son couple. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort… Parce que ce qu'elle ne savait pas, et qu'Harry avait évité de lui dire, c'est que Draco avait dit à Harry qu'il lui plaisait. Et rien que ces quelques mots allaient renverser l'équilibre d'un couple qui durait depuis presque deux ans. Hermione passa à nouveau la soirée à pleurer. Des choses en elle avaient été brisées par les propos du brun. Ses sentiments envers le brun changeaient petit à petit. L'aimait-il toujours ? Mais la vraie question était la suivante : est-ce que elle, elle l'aimait toujours… Elle repassa mentalement en revue tous les moments passés en sa compagnie, les joies des premiers instants, l'intérêt progressif qu'elle lui avait porté petit à petit, les picotements dans son ventre quand elle savait, les premières fois, qu'elle allait enfin le revoir, les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle pensait ou parlait de lui… Tout, au début, allait pour le mieux entre eux deux. Jusqu'à ce soir… Ce soir maudit où cet homme blond était entré dans leur vie. Ce soir maudit où ils s'étaient disputés. Ce soir maudit où son cœur s'était fissuré…

Elle pleurait ainsi chaque nuit depuis le jour où Draco Malfoy avait passé la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Et quand une femme pleure, c'est qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle sait que son couple part à la dérive, et qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire pour empêcher que cela se produise…

oOo

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne parvint pas à dormir. Il avait la tête remplie de questions, des questions sur ce qu'il vivait avec Hermione, et sur ce que lui avait dit Draco avant de partir. Devait-il continuer sa relation avec Hermione ou y mettre un terme pour se mettre avec Draco ? Parce que quoiqu'il puisse bien dire, Draco l'attirait. Il avait caché à Hermione ce que lui avait dit Draco, il n'avait pas voulu la rendre encore plus triste. Mais c'était plutôt de la lâcheté. Il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer à Hermione, de peur de la briser irrémédiablement. Et en même temps, il éprouvait de la fierté de voir que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéressait à lui, même s'il était déjà pris. Il venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait séduire d'autres personnes, et que s'il arrivait à se faire aimer de quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être Hermione n'était pas la bonne personne pour lui ? Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de sa situation actuelle. Il était avec Hermione, mais en même temps, il était attiré par Draco. Cruel dilemme que celui-ci.

Avant de finalement s'endormir, il décida de revoir Draco dès le lendemain.

oOo

Draco s'était à nouveau assis à son bureau cette nuit-là, avec la lampe halogène allumée, projetant son auréole de lumière sur la feuille blanche qu'il sortait tous les soirs pour continuer d'écrire son poème et posa son stylo à côté…

Comme les soirs précédents, il retira le capuchon argenté, le reposa à sa droite, prit le stylo en main, et l'approcha de la feuille… Ce soir, de nouveaux mots en sortirent pour compléter les précédents. L'encre noire remplit quatre nouvelles lignes, quatre nouveaux vers comptant vingt cinq mots.

Ayant terminé pour ce soir, il referma le stylo plume et laissa la feuille, à moitié noircie, sur le bureau, à la vue de tous…

En s'approchant de la feuille, on pouvait y lire ces quelques mots :

« Mais le chagrin tourne la clef

Et tend encore plus fort les cordes

A chaque fois, à chaque tour

Naît un son encore plus sonore. »

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

**Petites notes de fin de chapitre :**

Merci à Fausbourg V, ma chouette bêta-lectrice, pour le boulot génial qu'elle fait ! (D'ailleurs, allez vite sur son compte fanfiction, elle y réécrit sa fantastique fiction sur Harry Potter, _Nos ailes mêlées _!)

Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre ! Merci également à ceux qui se sont inscrits aux alertes de chapitre ! Et un grand merci à PastelSugar, IaMAloneForever et Miss-plume-blanche qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une review, ça m'a énormément fait plaisir ! Je vous rassure d'avance, le couple Harry/Hermione est un prétexte de départ (et aussi parce que je ne suis pas douée avec le personnage de Ginny ).

Je voulais tout d'abord revenir sur le nom du journal dans lequel écrit Draco. Il s'appelle ici _The Evening Londoner_ (« Le Londonien du Soir »), c'est bien évidemment en référence au journal _The Evening Prophet_ (traduit en français par « Le Sorcier du Soir »), mais comme ici, nous sommes dans un univers alternatif, je ne pouvais garder le nom d'origine. Je garde le nom inventé en anglais, puisque l'histoire se déroule à Londres (restons un minimum logique ^^).

Sinon, lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, le morceau que j'avais en tête lors de l'épisode où Harry joue du violoncelle avant que Draco ne l'embrasse est le début de l'allegro du concerto pour violon et violoncelle en la mineur opus 102 de Brahms, le premier solo de violoncelle, tout au début (les deux premières minutes environ, juste après le petit interlude de l'orchestre). Parce que le violoncelle joue dans le grave, et qu'on a l'impression d'une tristesse, d'une certaine mélancolie, et la fin du solo donne l'impression d'un tiraillement entre plusieurs émotions. Bon, vous oubliez la suite de l'Allegro, puisqu'il est plutôt joyeux ^_^… (D'ailleurs, en farfouillant sur youtube toujours, vous trouverez différentes versions, de la plus connue par David Oïstrakh au violon et Mstislav Rostropovitch au violoncelle, ou encore la merveilleuse version de 1960 avec Jascha Heifetz et Gregor Piatigorsky, ou celle plus récente par Renaud et Gautier Capuçon pour la BBC Proms de 2012).

Et comme d'habitude, les critiques constructives en bien ou en mal sont les bienvenues !

A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


End file.
